


late night devils

by cosmicwoosan



Series: teeth [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Choi San, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Sub!San, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles but not really, Top Park Seonghwa, dom!seonghwa, lots of spit and cum lol, san pulls an ahegao face at one point lol, spooky stuff, they're like shadow hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: Seonghwa has never met another incubus as foolish as San.





	late night devils

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh filth. demonic, fucked up filth.
> 
> just some notes about the weird universe/terms i made for this fic:  
-fledglings are freshly-born demons, newbloods are demons who are around 100-300 years old, oldbloods are 400-700 years old, and ancients are 800-1000+ years old  
-"spaces" are like, rips in between dimensions where demons reside, kind of like their own living quarters. they don't really have a "look" to them or any furniture so that's why they aren't really described
> 
> happy spooky season y'all :)

Nobody gets in Seonghwa's way, human or inhuman.

He's lived through a millennium of this bullshit, having to weave through dreams and dimensions just to find a space that isn't already occupied or scare off other demons inhabiting the dreams he wants. He's one of the ancient ones, somehow managing to escape extinction for over a thousand years, and those of his kind _know. _They know just by looking at him, his irises a fluorescent, psychedelic purple that's atypical among fledglings or newbloods. His eyes are enough to scare most off, and if not, his powers do.

When he takes control and transforms a space into his own, they flee. No questions asked. He can create a scene that's terrifying to even those of his kind, but that's how he gets what he wants.

Seonghwa always gets what he wants.

What he doesn't want is a newblood meddling around in his space. _His _space. Never once in his thousand-year period of existence has anyone intruded upon one of his space, because they _know _who he is.

Nobody gets in Seonghwa's way, which is why seeing a red-eyed demon just leisurely chilling in his space, he is _not _happy.

One would think that after a thousand years of existence, Seonghwa would have built up patience, but being an incubus is competitive. It's rough. It's not an easy existence. He creates spaces and dreams for himself, not for anyone else, and seeing an intruder, a _newblood, _invading his space...

"Who in the Devil's name are you?"

The newblood glaces up, his irises glowing a blazing scarlet. "Oh, you must be the owner of this space. It's a nice one. It's got real spooky, old-fashioned vibes. Nice."

"I asked, who the fuck are you?" Seonghwa repeats, his eyes boring into the red-eyed strangers'.

The intruder just laughs, his canines extended for some ridiculous reason, probably for intimidation purposes, but Seonghwa thinks, this _can't _be a newblood. No way. No newblood is _this _stupid to mess with him. "Relax a little, would you? I just complimented you on your space. It's very well put together."

"Thank you. Now, if you don't tell me your name in the next three seconds, I will kick you out of it."

"Oh? Kick me out?" The stranger swipes his hair back, jet black tinged with the color of his eyes. He smirks, the _audacity. _"I was hoping you'd let me stay."

"Why in the world would I do that?" Seonghwa steps closer to him, his eyes beginning to burn with the itch to change color, but he'll play this demon's little games for a short while longer. He'll entertain him.

And when he realizes just who Seonghwa is, he'll wish he'd never stepped foot into his space.

"Well, I was hoping you'd give it to me, actually."

Now Seonghwa is starting to grow impatient. He raises his head, glowering at the arrogant stranger whose posture doesn't waver, and all Seonghwa can think is _who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"One."

The stranger scoffs. "San. I go by San."

"Was that too hard?" Seonghwa asks, still taking steady steps towards the newblood, now called San.

"No, actually." San grins, standing up and jutting his hip out. "But now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Get out," Seonghwa growls, his fury simmering at San's entire attitude. "Two."

"'Get out' is kind of a weird name, don't you think?"

And that's when Seonghwa's eyes burn bright, flashing a bright violet, his space bursting into a deep, dark abyss. Blobs of blue and black undulate around them, speckled with a dark, ugly violet. The nonexistent walls groan as San's red eyes widen in sudden realization. Seonghwa's wings extend from his back at lightspeed as he charges the foolish incubus, a clawed hand wrapping around his throat.

"S-Shit, you're an oldblood, aren't you?" San croaks.

"An ancient," Seonghwa corrects him, his shadow lackeys rising from below them, "and you're a _fucking _idiot."

The translucent black hands grab San from every angle, coiling around his legs and arms and pulling them apart. "What the fuck is this?" San screeches as he struggles in the hands' firm grasp.

"You should know better than to play around with an ancient," Seonghwa chides, shaking his head, amused now more than angry. "This is _my _space, and I have complete control over it. Everything does my bidding, including you." He narrows his eyes, purple boring into red, and with the flick of a finger, the shadow hands begin to burn away his clothes.

San's wings appear from beneath him on instinct, his mouth opening in a furious growl. His fangs extend out fully as he futilely writhes in the hands' hold, only to stop once they grab onto his wings and shove them right back into his back. He roars in pain, but is promptly silenced by a hand slapping over his mouth.

Seonghwa glides over to San, the newblood's naked body stretched out for the taking, and grins, his fangs equally extended. He runs his tongue along the sharp teeth, poking it until it draws the slightest amount of blood. His face hovers over San's, and the hand over his mouth cups his jaw and squeezes his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Seonghwa attaches his lips to San's, letting his blood drip into San's open mouth, and stays there until San is whimpering and trembling beneath him.

When Seonghwa pulls away, San is pliant and rock hard.

"You know, in my thousand years of existence, I have never met another incubus as stupid as you," Seonghwa sneers as some of the hands run their claws along San's thin, pale thighs. "I have also never had the rapt pleasure of indulging myself in one. Can you believe it?"

San's chest rises and falls rapidly with breaths he doesn't even have to take. "P-Please let me go. I'm sorry for intruding, I s-swear I'll never do it again."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? Coming in here uninvited, testing an ancient's patience... how idiotic are you?" Seonghwa's claws drag across San's pale neck that's dotted with freckles, an interesting feature. They slice into the skin as his hand makes its way up to San's hair, the black blood barely seeping out as the wound heals itself just as quickly as it was created. Seonghwa tugs on San's hair experimentally, grinning to himself as he straddles San's chest.

"Such a pretty mouth. Too bad you had to go and run it," Seonghwa says, the tip of his half-hard length brushing over San's flushed lips. "Open up, darling."

San whimpers, still trying to resist. The hands are holding his wrists above his head and his legs spread wide open, making any sort of movement useless. Seonghwa stares down at San with a strangely bitter affection, almost admiring the foolish yet undeniably attractive newblood.

"I _said_," Seonghwa enunciates, his eyes flashing, and San's jaw drops wide open, "open up."

He thrusts forward, the head of his cock colliding with the back of San's throat. San lets out a choked out noise but doesn't actually choke, as an incubus with a gag reflex is virtually useless. His fangs have retracted at the mercy of Seonghwa's power, his jaw completely slack as the elder demon thrusts in and out of his mouth. Seonghwa grips San's head with both of his hands, claws digging into his scalp as he uses San's head to force his cock further down the younger's throat.

San's hopeless eyes have gone brown now, dull irises rolled upwards as he gazes up at his predecessor's blazing purple ones. Seonghwa doesn't let up; San's eyes filled with nothing but subservience and painful lust only propels his desire to make San regret ever entering his space. His hardened length is covered in San's saliva, so much that it glistens when Seonghwa finally pulls out. He gently rocks his hips, dick rubbing against San's parted lips, the newblood's tongue lazily dragging along it.

"You're an incubus; can't you do any better?" Seonghwa taunts, guiding his cock back into San's mouth. San whines around it, eyes looking back up as Seonghwa picks up where he left off, fingers laced in his hair, pushing his head down until Seonghwa can_ feel _the back of San's throat. He has no clue how far he's actually gone. Most humans have gag reflexes, and he prefers not to have puke on his dick, so he tends to pull out.

With San, it's a whole other ball game.

San's completely pliant, and, as an incubus, he has the full sexual capacity of one. Seonghwa can't help but throw his head back in a moan every time his dick strikes San's soft palate; hell, it probably even reaches further than that. The hands almost seem to moan with him, a cacophonous choir of distorted voices, their ghost-like touches descending down San's body. One of them grabs San's fully hard erection and squeezes tightly, eliciting a gurgling moan from San's occupied mouth.

"San, can't you show me what you can do?" Seonghwa teases, pulling out of his mouth abruptly. "It's clear I've got you worked up. Can't you do the same for me? Show me your power."

San gawks at him in disbelief. With his entire body restrained in a space that doesn't belong to him, he knows there isn't much he can do. Even so, the ancient is staring at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of action. With a deep and unnecessary inhale, San's eyes glow red again as he stares back at Seonghwa with an equal amount of malice.

Seonghwa smirks, out of both amusement and pleasure as San's power makes its way through his body. He can definitely feel it, which honestly surprised him a bit. His stomach tightens pleasantly, his cock twitching as precome leaks from it and onto San's lips. Knowing that there isn't a lot San can really do, he's pleased with newblood's efforts. He hums contently, slowly pressing forward, his cock entering San's mouth once again.

"Don't stop," he orders. San looks up at him in confusion, his eyes beginning to fade again. "I said, _don't __stop._"

San seems to catch on, the red in his eyes reigniting as Seonghwa resumes. Seonghwa bites his lip, San's power coursing through his body as his tongue works along his dick. It heightens his senses tenfold, bringing him closer to orgasm, probably the quickest orgasm he's had a in a long time. The fire burning in San's eyes is intense, and Seonghwa is smiling devilishly at them as he watches his cock disappear into San's mouth.

"Doing so well, little newblood," Seonghwa praises. "Do you want my come?"

San lets out a rough grunt, his eyes glowing even more brightly. Seonghwa's thrusts falter as his cock suddenly throbs in San's mouth, as if San is actually trying to extract it from him. He chuckles. "Don't worry, you'll get it."

San hums, his tongue swirling around Seonghwa's cock with each forward thrust. Seonghwa has to admit, the newblood knows how to work his tongue. That, combined with no gag reflex and incubus abilities of his own, San is bringing Seonghwa closer and closer to climax.

"How much do you want?" Seonghwa asks.

San's hooded eyes gaze up into his. His voice rings in Seonghwa's head.

_"Give me whatever you have."_

Seonghwa licks his lip, his cock gliding in and out of San's mouth with ease as his lower half swirls with pleasure. He likes that answer. He'll give San whatever he has.

"Fuck, gonna come," Seonghwa grits as he pulls out, white liquid squirting from his cock.

The first few spurts land on San's lips, red and swollen. His mouth hangs open, wordlessly begging for Seonghwa's come. Several strands of come land across his face, from his lips to his forehead, painting his cheeks, until San finally seals his lips around the head of Seonghwa's cock. He sucks _hard _on Seonghwa's throbbing length as his mouth fills with the deliciously addicting fluid.

Seonghwa loses track of how long he comes for, but when San finally pulls off, come immediately leaks out of his mouth. When Seonghwa catches a glimpse of it before San swallows, his entire mouth is filled with a pool of his semen. San swallows it, his tongue rolling out as he opens his mouth again to show Seonghwa.

"Amazing, newblood," Seonghwa says. his cock still rock hard. "But as an incubus, you _know _this isn't the only round, right?"

San nods obediently, eyes peeking past Seonghwa's body. The ancient catches on, turning his head around to see San's cock, tortured and pink as it twitches weakly. Precome is seeping from the head, begging for release. "Ah, right. You know, perhaps you've redeemed yourself, newblood. I might let you off the hook."

The hands begin to slither away until San's scarlet eyes widen. He shakes his head. "W-Wait, you're letting me go?"

Seonghwa nods. "You made me come. I have no use for you anymore."

"B-But what about..." San trails off, biting his bottom lip as he tries to glance past Seonghwa again.

"What about what? You want to come, newblood?" Seonghwa asks, already aware of the answer.

San presses his lips into a thin line, shoulders shrinking inwards. "Hmph. Of course. San, allow me to make a deal with you."

"O-Okay."

"If I allow you to come, you will _not _enter another space of mine, do you understand?"

San nods. "Of course. Never again."

"_And_," Seonghwa adds, "if I summon you... you _will _appear."

"W-What? You can do that?"

"I've lived a thousand years, San," Seonghwa tells him. "My power greatly exceeds yours. If I desire you, you will be able to sense it, and you _will _come to my side to please me."

"S-So you're saying... you want me to be your sex slave or something?"

Seonghwa smirks, amused. "I guess you could say that. For a bit of fun. It could be fun for both of us, I suppose."

The hands remain still as San ponders his answer. Seonghwa has removed himself from San's torso, appearing at his spread legs instead. He runs his slender fingers down San's wet cock, teasing, enticing. "Well?"

His finger trails past San's balls, down to his hole that's already leaking slick. San wriggles around again, but the hands holding him don't budge. Their grip hasn't even loosened. "P-Please," San whimpers, his voice small. "I want to come."

Seonghwa grins, his fangs poking out as he pushes two fingers into San, past the slicked-up rim, and grabs onto his cock with his other hand. He presses his palm flat against it, radiating a hot pink glow as Seonghwa creates a seal.

"W-What was that?" San asks, panicked.

"Just a seal," Seonghwa answers nonchalantly. "Have you created one before?"

San shakes his head. "Well, it prevents you from coming. It'll build and build and build but you won't be able to come until I remove it," Seonghwa elaborates. San's mouth opens in disbelief, but he doesn't argue. He knows he can't.

Seonghwa sinks lower, the hands spreading San's cheeks wider for him as his tongue pushes past the rim. San keens, legs and thighs twitching, only to be restrained by more hands. They bend him at the knees and hold his legs up, allowing Seonghwa easier access to San's desperate hole. Seonghwa laps up the fluid seeping from his hole, occasionally kissing and sucking until his face is a mess of his own saliva and San's slick.

One of the main perks of fucking an incubus: they make their own prep easy.

Seonghwa finally raises back up, wasting no time in pressing the head of his cock past San's hold, meeting little resistance. San releases a moan of relief as Seonghwa pushes forward, until he's buried to the hilt. His cock throbs gently inside him as they glare at each other, red into purple, a clash of incubus powers as Seonghwa begins to rock his hips.

Seonghwa can tell San is trying. The heat and coiling in his stomach speaks to that. He definitely feels the pressure of San's power, but the both of them know Seonghwa is the one in control, and he's not going to remove the seal until he wants to. San can use his power on him all he wants. He can come as many times as he wants to, but until he's satisfied, he will not release the seal on San's aching cock.

Still, the ancient finds himself lost in the tight, wet heat of San's insides, his walls encasing his cock in a dangerous hold. He can't deny the amount of pleasure he feels. He can only imagine what fucking an incubus is like as a human.

"I'm not going to lie, San, you feel amazing," Seonghwa grunts, leaning forward until his face hovers above the younger's. He pokes his tongue with his teeth again. "Open."

San's mouth opens compliantly. Seonghwa opens his, letting the blood drip from his tongue onto San's. The newblood's mouth closes, swallowing the fresh incubus blood, eyes closing in immense pleasure. The clench of his hole tightens, the heat getting hotter, and Seonghwa can't help but moan.

"Never thought fucking another incubus would feel this good," Seonghwa thinks aloud.

He's pretty sure he can see the tiniest of smiles on San's face.

Seonghwa grabs onto San's hips, using that hold to move San at his will. The sound of skin slapping reverberates in the empty space, the hands wailing as Seonghwa thrusts relentlessly into his fellow incubus. With San's intense tight heat pulling him in and the coercion of the newblood's power, Seonghwa already feels himself getting close again.

"I can feel you, you're gonna come soon, right?" San asks, albeit not teasingly. He's asking it as a genuine question.

Seonghwa hums a yes in response. "W-Want you to come inside," San says. "Please."

The ancient chuckles, his black bangs drooping in front of his eyes. "If you insist."

When Seonghwa comes, it's as if San's insides are sucking him in, sucking him _dry. _The second orgasm is more intense than the first, and Seonghwa can _feel _San clench and release around him. He cries out at the feeling of Seonghwa's hot come filling him, his cock an angry red as it twitches with nothing coming out.

"F-Fuck," he whimpers, thighs trembling.

"You were gonna come, huh? Just from the feeling of me coming inside you?" Seonghwa asks.

San nods. "Yeah, b-but I couldn't. It... it hurts."

"I know." Seonghwa smiles at him, his sharp fangs on display. "And it will continue to hurt until I finally take it off."

San's face twists in discomfort and painful pleasure as Seonghwa thrusts again, his hole even wetter now that it's filled with Seonghwa's come.

When Seonghwa comes the third time, he pulls out, long spurts of the white liquid coating San's entire abdomen, some even shooting up towards San's face. San's mouth opens for the opportunity of any of it landing in his mouth. Seonghwa watches with mirth as San's cock continues to twitch pathetically, restricted by the glowing pink seal every time he's about to come.

Seonghwa rests his cock against San's, his hand coming down to stroke the both of them. The slide is easy, wet with saliva and come, though Seonghwa has lost track of whose. San is sniffling, and when Seonghwa glances up, he sees San's face flushed entirely red, tears and come painting his face.

"P-Please, I need to come, Seonghwa."

The ancient smiles contently, his strokes slowing as he glances down between them. His dick is still hard, but San's is _aching_; he can feel it.

And when San is staring down at him with helpless eyes, red flickering back to brown, Seonghwa feels a bit of pity. He may be a demon, but so is San. Technically, they were born to be evil, but when evil fights evil, what does that make?

"Then come."

Seonghwa sits up, hand glowing as the seal crumbles, and the result is extraordinary.

San's cock erupts with come, back arching in the shadow hands' hold, bending in a way that Seonghwa knows is almost humanly impossible. Come shoots from his cock aimlessly; Seonghwa counts fifteen spurts. It lands _everywhere, _on San's torso, face, even Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa smirks, tongue darting out to the side of his mouth where he licks the bit of San's come that landed there. It's as delicious as a human soul.

San's panting by the end of it, his moans finally calming, as his body goes completely lax. The hands begin to retreat, their shadowy forms vanishing into the purple background, leaving San's limp body floating in the middle of Seonghwa's space.

Seonghwa retracts his fangs and wings, his eyes fading back to brown as he levitates above San, smiling with satisfaction. "You did well, newblood."

San sighs, his eyelids heavy. "Never thought that would happen. I've always been the one doing the fucking."

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. "You don't bottom?"

San shakes his head, making Seonghwa snort. "Oh, newblood. You've got so much to learn about this world. Human and demon alike."

Seonghwa offers his hand to the younger demon, which he takes graciously. "So, I guess I'm bound to this deal now, huh?" San asks.

"Of course. You know a deal with a demon is all-powerful."

"Even demon between demon?"

Seonghwa nods. "Of course, there's no way to form a contract between demons like there is between human and demon, but... I meant what I said. If I desire you again, you will be able to sense it, and you will come to me."

San nods in compliance. "I understand."

"Good," Seonghwa says. "Now get out."

He holds his hand out, ejecting the younger demon from his space, sending him to who knows where.

(Technically, he could've done that at the beginning, but what fun would that have been?)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm not the strongest smut writer, but shorter works like this where smut is involved it great practice :)
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed, happy halloween you freaky bitches ;) <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cosmicwoosan)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmicwoosan)


End file.
